


Basorexia

by dhazellouise



Series: FemNaruto [2]
Category: Naruto, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: The moment Jasper Whitlock sees her, he suddenly has an overwhelming desire to kiss the blonde woman, which can only mean one thing. He has finally found his soul-mate. If only she will stop denying the fact. (FemNaruto/Jasper)





	Basorexia

**Basorexia (adj) - an overwhelming desire to kiss someone.**

.

.

.

"You are a vampire, aren't you?" is the first thing that he hears her say and Jasper's insides seems to freeze.

At the same time, he can feel a burning sensation on his left wrist where his soul-mark is and knows that this is the moment that he has waited and yearned in more than a hundred years.

The blonde woman is his soulmate and suddenly Jasper Whitlock has an overwhelming desire to kiss her.

A desire so terrible that he can feel the venom immediately pouring in his mouth.

He doesn't want to bite her, but gods above, the mere sight of his soul mate triggered the instinctual need to mark her as his.

He wants to mark her as his mate in that moment, but Jasper restrains himself in time. He knows that it is not a good idea at all to give into his desire. Thus, he allows himself a few moments before he regains a semblance of control over his baser instinct.

Thereafter, he swallows hard before he finally answers her.

"Yes, I am a vampire," is his honest reply as he meets the woman's azure eyes.

He watches when the woman's eyes widen at his words. He sees her clutch her left wrist and he instantly knows that her soul-mark must be emitting a burning sensation just like his.

"You - you are -" the blonde woman stutters in disbelief.

"Your soul mate," Jasper finishes for her as he carefully watches her reaction.

"But you are dead," she states bluntly.

"Not technically. No," comes Jasper's response.

"You can't be my soul mate because you are a vampire," the woman says, clearly in denial.

"But I am," He insist.

"I don't believe you!" the woman declares. She looks utterly conflicted as she looks at him and all Jasper wants to do is to draw her into his arms and convince her otherwise.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock and I am your soul mate," He says while he slowly takes a step towards her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko and I am not your soul mate!" is the woman's retort.

Jasper can't help but feel the challenge at her answer and he promises to himself that he will convince the woman, one way or the other, that he is her soul mate by the end of the day.


End file.
